Amnesia
by Melliesships29
Summary: Killua and Akane are best friends. When she disappears, he makes it his priority to find her. But when he finally finds her, she has amnesia! Please review.
1. The x Beginning

**A/N: Hey there! I had an idea and threw it on to here just to see how it goes.  
**

**This takes place during the Hunter exams and after up to where Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio go after Killua to bring him back, because that is how far I have gotten.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter. I do own this story and Akane. If you wish to use my O.C, I don't mind, just ask first.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

7 YEARS AGO

The morning sun was just breaking through the gray sky. A golden light soon falls on a small girl unconcious on the ground. She had long bright red hair that pooled out around her, almost as if she was laying in a pool of blood.

An old man noticed her and came up to inspect her. This was Zebro, he made sure no one came onto the Zoldyck estate.

The girl looked about 5. But, the fact that she was asleep didn't worry Zebro. The girl was _inside_ the gates.

"Hmm. What to do?" Zebro mused out loud. Should he inform the butlers?

Before he could decide what to do, a boy's voice rang out, "Hey Zebro! Whatcha doin?"

Killua Zoldyck, the young master, was coming closer. "Ah, young Master. It is nothing to worry about." Zebro smiled warmly at the 5 year old boy. Out of all of the Zoldyck's, he liked Killua the most.

Killua twisted around Zebro to look at the girl. "Hey! I know that girl! I've seen her in the human world!"

"Kil, don't be so loud." An older boy walks out from behind a tree. This was Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest of all of the Zoldyck children.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look!" Killua points to the sleeping girl. "Can we keep her?"

"And who is she?" Illumi cocks his head then adresess Zebro. "Shouldn't you be gaurding the gates?"

Zebro's eyes widen with fear. "Y-yes, master!" Abandoning the girl, he hobbles away.

"I can't remember her name but I've seen her plenty on my missions." Killua explains. "Look, can we ask Father if she can stay?" Killua asks hopefully. Maybe he might get a friend if she's allowed to stay. It was either that or death for the child.

Illumi cocks his head again wondering why his brother is fascinated by this human girl. Maybe he should just kill her...but no. That would upset Kil and he would run to Father and Illumi would be punished for upseting his favorite son. What a mess this all was.

Illumi picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go to Father."

* * *

2 YEARS LATER

"When will Kil be back?" A girl with bright red hair was seated on on of the two pillars that stood in the path to the Zoldyck mansion.

"I don't know, don't you have a mission to do Akane-sama?" Canary inquired.

Akane jumped off the pillar, landing right in front of Canary. Her dark purple eyes met wide gray ones. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Canary?"

"N-no! That's n-not what I-"

"Oh chill out! I'm joking!" Akane giggled.

"Aka-chi!" A voice rang out from farther down the path. A familiar voice.

Akane's face lit up and she glowed happily. "Kil!"

She ran down the path and she barrels into Killua knocking them both to the ground. They play fight, both giggling.

After finding Akane, they learned that she had amnesia and didn't remember her own name. So, because of her red hair, Killua named her Akane. The Zoldyck's trained her alongside Killua to be an assassin. The two children are best friends.

"You're late! You promised you promised you would teach me the Rhythm Echo!" Akane says. Killua rolls so he's on top and gets up.

"I know. It took longer than I expected." He holds a hand out to her and she grabs it getting up.

"When do we start?" Akane bounces on her toes, ready to go.

"Calm down Aka-chi." Killua giggles. "I got to go to Father and Anneki and tell them the details."

"You can tell me now, Kil." Illumi walks towards the kids. He was carrying two small daggers and a pouch filled with darts.

"Oh hey Illumi. I wanted to talk to both you and Father." Killua wondered who the weapons for.

"Fine. Akane, these are for you." Illumi tossed the weapons to her.

Akane caught them, confused. She exchanged a glance with Killua and he shrugged.

"It's for a mission. Go to Zebro. He has the details." Illumi gestures to Killua. "Come, Kil."

"Good luck! You'll do great!" Killua smiles at Akane and walks away with Illumi.

Akane squeals with delight. Her first mission! She would gave to be sure not to mess up.

She skips to the exit, not knowing it would lead her down the wrong path.

* * *

A MONTH LATER

"We have to go find her!" Killua cries. "She may need help! Please, Father! Let me go find her!"

Akane had yet to come back from her mission. She had been missing for a month and Killua was panicking.

"Kil, I know it's hard, but she's gone." His father's voice was soft. "You have to let her go."

"I will never let her go! Never!" Killua ran away from his father's out stretched hand.

Killua ran to the forest, climbing the tree that he and Akane used to climb all the time. Tears streamed down his face. "I will never forget you, Akane. I _will_ found you."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please don't forget to follow/favorite/review! This is an ongoing story.**

**Be sure to check out my YYH fanfic "The Black Heart Turned Golden."**

**Stay fired up!**


	2. The x Hunter x Exam x Enter x Akane!

**A/N: Hello! I'm back once again to give you Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was having a bit of writer's block trying to figure out what to write for this next chapter. I wasn't sure if I should make it Killua's POV first or Akane's. I eventually went with Akane's POV only because I want to show her amnesia before Killua actually finds her. **

**I feel like I should explain Killua's nickname for Akane. Her nickname is "Aka-chi", which translated means "Little Red." I wanted to have that as her nickname because of, you know, "Little Red Riding Hood." I wasn't sure what else to translate "Little Red" to so I went with "Aka-chi." **

**Without further ado, let's hop right into it. I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

(Akane's POV)

The tunnel was packed with people and I mean packed. There were so many new applicants for the Hunter Exam. I smiled to myself. I wondered how many people would drop out before the Exam was over.

Tonpa was here, as per usual. The idiot took the exam 35 times in a row. He does it mainly to crush the dreams of wannabe hunters. Although, I can't talk. I too take this exam multiple times. I like the practice it gives me. It's different every year so it's fun. Also, I can do it.

One boy stood out to me above all the rest. A boy with spiky white hair. He was wearing a white shirt over a blue turtleneck and light gray shorts. He carried a skateboard under one arm. I felt a pang in my heart and I'm not sure why. I felt like I knew the boy but I couldn't put a name to his face.

I stood there pondering the boy as he spoke with another boy who looked about his age with spiky green hair and green clothes. He carried a fishing pole in a backpack slung over his shoulders. Hmm.

I whistled and a small black fluffy thing came barreling toward me midair. My Hikō, which means "flying" in Japanese, helps me keep suspended in midair. I climbed on it and sped toward the boys. I couldn't control it however, and crashed right into Killua!

We crashed to the floor in a heap. I sat up rubbing my nose. Killua was staring up at me his eyes wide. "Aka-"

"Ow that hurt!" I yelled at my Hikō. "What the hell was that for you stupid...uh...thing?!"

Hikō just turned around and sped away. "Hey get back here you!" Then I remembered I crashed into someone and turned to apologize. "Sorry about that, he he…" I grinned sheepishly. "Hikō doesn't take other people in consideration."

Killua had gotten up and he was shaking. "Akane?" He whispered.

I stared at him. "H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

Killua shook his head, looking like a dog shaking water off his fur. "Never mind." He said. "You don't remember." Almost as an afterthought he added, "You wouldn't remember…"

"That's so cool, you guys know each other already!" The second boy, the green one, waved his hands in our faces. "I'm Gon, nice to meet you!" His smile was huge and despite the fact that a random boy knew my name, I smiled back.

But...was he really that random? Did I meet him before?

(Killua's POV)

How the hell was she here? After all this time of looking for her, and then giving up, I finally find her?! And why is she here of all places?!

Multiple thoughts ran through my mind as Gon rattled away to Akane about the Exam and how he wished the proctor would hurry up and come. His other two companions, Leorio and Kurapika, had now introduced themselves to her and were chatting away. Her smile was the same and my heart ached. I finally found her.

I didn't have long to explain to her, it seemed she had regained her amnesia perhaps on her mission, because the proctor finally entered.

Akane got on her Hikō and I got on my skateboard. Eventually, everything disappeared from my mind as the second phase of the test finally began.

Eventually, Akane caught up to me while we were running up the stairs.

"So," She said by way of greeting, but that was her, always jumping straight in, no regrets. "Do we...uhm...know each other?" She fidgeted uncomfortably on the Hikō.

"We do." I tried my best to keep myself calm and composed. "We knew each other when we were kids." I kept my gaze ahead of me as Akane continued looking at me in a strange way.

"Well, I thought we must have known each other, I mean, I kept getting this feeling that we knew each other." She flipped onto her back and her long, bright red hair fell over the side of the Hikō.

"R-right." Damn she was distracting. "I'm going to go on ahead." I told her and before I lost my cool completely, I ran to catch up with Gon, leaving her looking disappointed in my wake.

* * *

A/N: Alright! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I am sorry it is short, but I promise, there will be longer chapters in the future. I'm trying to get the feel for this story and hopefully get more ideas. I apologize that this chapter is very late as well. Getting writer's block is not fun.

Anyways as usual, please Review this story and favorite and follow! Have a good day, may have another chapter by tonight, no promises.

Stay fired up! ^^


End file.
